


three forms of love

by bogi (sanumarox123), sanumarox123



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, based off a quote, but nooo, cuteness, i never thought i'd write malec fanfic tbh, i thought i was done w tmi in 2013, the other characters are mentioned once or twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/bogi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: inspiration: "never underestimate the power of good morning texts, apologies, and random compliments." -@PoemHQ (twitter)or, in which magnus and alec learn to deal with arguments, and then live happily ever after.





	three forms of love

**Author's Note:**

> i've been a fan of the tmi books since 2013. the show is great though. so this is what happened. dedicated to the malec in scilence gc. love you guys. 
> 
> also the title? idk man. i hope it isn't too cheesy.

i. good morning texts

It is one of those rare mornings where Alec is sleeping at the Institute instead of Magnus' loft, and he is definitely sleeping. Definitely. 

(Totally not up staring at his phone, waiting for his boyfriend to text good morning so he would have a proper excuse to call.)

Alec knows that he should be able to be apart from Magnus for a night, and he usually is able to, but they had left things on a sour note the night before. They both hate going to bed angry, but neither of them could come to a compromise that could suit them both. As a result, Alec had stormed to the Institute, ignores Izzy, Jace, and even Clary (ugh, why is she still here again?) and their inquisitive glances, and had gone to bed. 

(Only to be up. All night. Waiting for his boyfriend to text him. Jeez, he is whipped.) 

In the midst of his inner dialogue, Alec feels his phone vibrate and he picks it up, trying to not appear as excited as he actually is. 

"Good morning, Alexander," it reads, and Alec is disappointed but hides it as he responds in kind. 

"Good morning. Are we okay?" he types, suddenly unsure where he stands with his boyfriend. 

(Realistically he knows that they will be okay, because they had overcome so much worse, but there is still a part of him that thinks negatively.) 

A minute later, Magnus' answer reads: "Come outside." 

His heart beating fast and as a gradual smile appears on his face, Alec pulls on a shirt and very nearly flies through the front doors, right into his boyfriend. 

(His lovely, wonderful, boyfriend. Who is sporting an equally big, sheepish, grin and sleep deprived circles under his eyes that no makeup could hide.) 

"I'm sorry for last night," Alec starts, reaching out to grab Magnus' hand. "I overreacted and I'm so sorry." 

Magnus takes his other hand and leans up to kiss his cheek. "I overreacted too. And that's why I want you to have this. Because I know you probably spent all night worrying." 

Alec glances down, and sees the ring that now occupies space on his left ring finger. He glances up, and Magnus must mistaken the look in his eyes for fear, because the shorter man starts trying to explain something but it goes over Alec's head. 

(Because, suddenly, his heart is exploding with joy and he realizes that this was what he wants and never even knew.)

He realizes Magnus is still talking, and kisses him desperately, trying to put into words what he was feeling. He must succeed because when he pulls back, Magnus' eyes are shining as bright as his must be. 

"We've never been the most conventional couple, so I figure, why should we be typical in this sense, either?" Magnus says, and Alec just wants to kiss him some more. 

So he does. He pulls his boyfriend - fiancé - to him by his lapel and kisses him, pausing to say "Yes, of course," against his lips, and goes back to kissing him. Enthusiastically. 

(They don't stop until Maryse finds them a few minutes later, to much shock.) 

-

ii. apologies 

Alec is not sure how they got into this situation again. Magnus and he are on opposite sides in their living room (moving in together had been one of the best decisions Alec had ever made, he notes), with the warlock casually holding a wine glass in his hand. He appears unaffected by the circumstances, but Alec knows his fiancé, and knows that he isn't as unconcerned as the carefully crafted façade shows him to be. 

(Why do they keep getting into these no-talking situations?)

Finally, Alec sighs in defeat. He's tired of the overwhelming silence that echoes in the room. "Mag, I'm sor-" Alec is interrupted by the doorbell and a knock. There's their takeout. 

He turns around to get their food, when his fiancé crosses the room in a few steps and grabs his arm. 

Magnus' eyes are dark, his glamour hiding his warlock mark, but Alec knows what they look like. He knows what it's like when he's looking into Magnus' eyes as he loses control under him. Alec knows what it's like to give up control to his fiancé, letting him be in charge of the situation. 

(There's nothing quite like seeing Magnus lose himself in the sensations and put down all his walls, immersing himself in the feeling. Alec knows exactly how it feels - like flying, in love and on the top of the world.) 

And then his fiancé's cat eyes appear, letting Alec see how serious he is when he speaks, "I love you, Alexander. But you have no reason to apologize this time. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me." 

Alec feels a smile grow on his face, and sees a similar one on his Magnus' as well. 

He leans down to look his fiancé in his eyes, his forehead against the others'. "I love you, Magnus. It's okay. I've messed up before, and you forgave me." 

Magnus reaches up and pecks his lips. He wraps his arms around Alec's neck, and with delicate fingers, traces the deflect rune that is on his neck. Alec shivers, and knows his pupils have dilated by the way Magnus is staring hungrily at him. "Alexander, I really want to kiss you right now and then discuss this some more, but the takeout man is waiting." He says, and as if on cue the doorbell rings again. 

Alec laughs, and grips his boyfriend's legs and pulls him up. "Magnus, babe, I couldn't give two damns about what guy is outside when I have you in my arms." He then blushes after he realizes what he's said, and Magnus chuckles. 

"My, I've been a bad influence on you, Alexander." 

Alec laughs again, still blushing but not as profusely. "You have. But I wouldn't have it any other way." 

As they stare at each other, they hear the takeout man give up and stomp away, and grin at each other. 

Magnus squeezes his legs around his fiancé's waist and says, "Now, take me to bed. We can also solve this situation there." 

(Alec gets even more red, and Magnus teases him the rest of the night.) 

(They never do get the food they wanted, but that's okay. They don't end up needing it.) 

-

iii. random compliments

It's the day of their wedding, and Alec couldn't be less nervous. 

Which is ironic, because he's a natural worrier and he thought (when he allowed himself to think about the possibility of marrying a man one day) that he would be an absolutely wreck. But in fact, it is the opposite. He s calm. 

However, Magnus? A different story. His fiancé is flitting around nervously, making sure everything is perfect. Alec knows he's watching him with a sappy smile, his fondness and adoration for Magnus shining through his expression, but he can't (and doesn't) want to tone it down. Alec glances around him, sees Izzy and Simon helping his fiancé with the last minute preparations, and hears Jace next to him talking to Clary. His parabatai is by his side in case nerves pop up (and Alec doesn't even mind Clary that much anymore), but he doubts any nerves will come now.

(After all, he is marrying the love of his life today.)

With that thought, Alec lays a hand on his best friend's shoulder, and strides toward his fiancé. 

Magnus sees him coming and starts talking. "Alexander! Are you sure that the cards are in the right place? Are the flowers correctly placed? Are-" Alec cuts him off with a firm kiss and cups his fiancé's face with both hands, pulling him closer to him. 

(Alec's on the top of the world, and nothing can make him feel anything but happiness. Nothing.) 

"You look beautiful," Alec says between kisses. 

Magnus gazes up. "Alexander, I know I look beautiful, but you look absolutely ravishing." 

And then Alec blushes, and he closes his eyes to try to stop the red flooding his cheeks. 

(They then proceed to kiss for several minutes before Izzy clears her throat, and mentions that they should start getting ready because guests are arriving. And then Magnus goes into full panic mode, and everyone watches amusedly - although Alec at least tries to console his fiancé and manages to coerce him into making out in the bathroom. To distract him. Because the fact that he's marrying Magnus doesn't make him want to kiss the man forever. So yes. Purely only to distract Magnus.) 

~ 

(And as the two of them are announced husbands, Magnus mouths, "I love you." Alec doesn't blush this time, and instead he meets his husband's gaze and mouths it back, and leans in to kiss his Magnus.)

**Author's Note:**

> (i couldn't really be bothered to be too specific bc this is more about the characters' development, and i wrote this on a ten hour drive to italy. so yeah. bear with me.) 
> 
> also inspired by the picture of alec wearing magnus' jewelry in that photoshoot thingy that matt and harry did that came out yesterday/this morning.


End file.
